One down
by Assassin's Grrrrl
Summary: With one turtle down, How will the rest cope with his demise? How will they learn to live again? REVIEW PLEASE!


Three months... Everything seemed so dull... The sounds of his brainy brother furiously typing away at his computer or tinkering with new inventions in his lab... Nothing more than a faded memory...

How many times had he cornered his younger brother? Demanding that he take a break form the many experiments littering his lab... To shut down his brain for a few hours so that he could get some much needed rest... Demanded that he stop overworking himself and just sleep.

How Ironic... Now the younger turtle could do nothing but sleep... And Leo could do nothing but wish for his calm, reserved, pacifist brother to awaken from his eternal slumber... How cruel could life get?

* * *

_"Hey Donnie." The words left his lips as he slipped out of the elevator and into the garage. He watched as the intellectual turtle shut off the welder in his grease covered olive hands and slid the protective welding mask up, revealing the innocent honey brown eyes that were hidden beneath. Just like his hands, Donnie's face had splotches of grease on his cheeks and forehead where he had wiped away the sweat resting there. _

_"Hey Leo." Don said with a tired smile as he stood up from his crouched position in front of a certain red motorcycle. "Did you need something?" He asked, the once white rag between his hands becoming an even darker shade of grey as he used it to wipe away the grease covering his hands. _

_Raph had taken the shell cycle out yesterday after he and Leo hand been in a fight. That's what Raph did when he got upset, he fled the lair with his shell cycle and looked for someone to fight. Yesterday had been no exception. He had 'run' into some purple dragons (the word hung very loosely to Leo. There was no way that any Purple dragons would just attck a giant mutant turtle on a motorcycle. No. Raph had found them.) and while the red branded turtle was fighting off the thugs, a few of them slipped away, damaging his bike as payback. Little did they know that Raph wouldn't be the one repairing it. _

_"No, you just never came down for dinner." Leo said simply, giving his genius brother a disapproving look._

_The smile that had previously graced the thin turtles face fell as an irritated sigh left his lips "Just like I told you earlier Leo, I'll be down in a little bit. You don't need to come up here to remind me every ten minutes." Don grumbled with an irritated tone and as he spoke, one of his dirty olive hands rubbed his temple, leaving a faint trail of grease behind. _

_Confusion corrupted the normally collected turtles face as Leo looked back at Donnie. "Don... Dinner was eaten and cleaned up over four hours ago. Its midnight and i came to get you for dinner at seven thirty." His voice came out steady, even though inwardly, Leo was slightly angry that his brother had let himself loose track of time and ignored his body's needs. _

_"Wh-what? but... You just..." Don trailed off, looking over at the clock on the garage wall as if to confirm that Leo wasn't bluffing. "Oh... I guess I lost track of time... Sorry Leo... The purple dragons damaged a lot of the bikes main engine, which is probably the reason why Raph had to call us for pick up... There was no way it could drive with this in it." Don reached over to his desk and lifted a slightly warped piece of metal. "I just removed this and was welding some of the parts back together when you came up. Guess i was kind of caught up in my work.. Again." Donnie apologised, glancing back at the still mostly dismantled shell cycle._

_A soft sigh left Leo's lips as he took in the exhausted form of his nerdy brother. Don's shoulders were slouched slightly and he looked about ready to drop from exertion. There were dark bags beneath his eyes, ones that reminded Leo of the dreadful time he had lost his brother to a monster..._

_Fear instantly gripped at the normally clam leader's heart. Seeing his gentile, caring, and intellectual brother turned into a mindless, savage beast tore him apart from the inside out. Going though something like that again was out of the question. There were still times that Leo caught his youngest brother peeking into Don's room at night, secretly confirming that his brother was there. Times where Leo would catch Raph flinch when Donnie became angry... There was no way his family could survive that again._

_"Come one Don. I think its time for a break. You've been working on this all day. Plus, you haven't been sleeping much since you've been busy with the other projects you have failed to tell me about." Leo said, a bit of hurt in his voice. "Have you even eaten anything today?" he asked, giving his brother a serious look as he lead them both to the elevator. At Don's sheepish smile, Leo continued to speak. "How about you go to bed. I'll talk to master Splinter about letting me give you a private training session later on tomorrow so you wont have to get u for morning practice. And i swear Donnie, if you don't go to bed now, or if you get up in the middle of the night and work on one of your projects, I'll be forced to enact a drug induced sleep." Leo warned, completely serious. _

_A small chuckle left the brainy terrapins olive green lips as he followed his eldest brother. "Remind me to test all of my coffees for drugs. I don't need you to defeat the coffee's purpose by slipping a sedative into it." He said before a tiny yawn left him. Leo sometimes found himself amazed by how by how small and fragile his second youngest brother seemed. However, Leo knew quite well that Donnie could easily prove that statement wrong when i came to defending his brothers. _

_"My bad for trying to be certain that my little brother actually takes the time to take care of himself." Leo defended, mock hurt in his voice. That façade was quickly tossed aside as Donnie turned, raising an eye ridge at his older brother. A small smile graced Leo's lips as he slid the protective welding mask from Donnie's head, setting it on a nearby table while they continued on their way to Don's room._

_Once they were in the half room half lab, Leo basically shoved his still grease covered brother onto the bed and tucked him in snuggly. He would help Donnie clean his bed sheets tomorrow, but right now, don needed the sleep. He was being completely serious about drugging Donnie if that was what he had to do to get Donnie to get some rest. He refused to watch his purple loving brother work himself to exhaustion. It was unacceptable._

_"Goodnight Donnie. Stay in bed." Leo said with a warning tone, clearly indicating the threat. With that he turned and made his way out of the room flicking off the lights as he passed them._

_"Night Leo." Was the barely audible reply. Leo gently shut the door, completely unaware of the death that would haunt his family..._

_Only two weeks away..._

* * *

He had forced his brother to bed... Threatening to use drugs to send his gentle and kind hearted brother to sleep... And now his brother would stay asleep... What kind on older brother was he?

Leo's hands tightly grip the bed sheets, his eyes narrowing into a glare. A glare directed to the ceiling above his head, one that barely muffled the sounds of trains roaring above them.

Normally, he and his brothers would be out at this time, protecting the and its inhabitants form the purple dragons, the foot and even some simple gang members. However, everything changed when their peaceful, pacifist brother gave his life fighting for the city and his family...

Like a true warrior...

Sure, they had gone out to do a few quick deeds when it was extremely important, but nothing more than that... Nothing felt the same without Donnie's geek babble... His soft voice going on and on about a new piece of equipment he wanted to test or a new idea he had...

Oh, how they took their compassionate brother for granted...

One too many fights had been happening lately... And not with their enemies... Don was their confidant, the one they could talk to... No matter what time it was or what he was doing when they came to him with an inner turmoil, he would listen... He would comfort them and give them the reassurance they needed... He always seemed to know just what to say, and he always managed to bring them back to their feet...

And now that was gone...

Leo could remember all the times that the stress of leadership had become to much for him to handle alone, when the theoretical weight brought him to his knees... Only to have Donnie show up and lift both the weight and Leo off the ground, supporting them both on his sturdy shoulders until Leo had the hop and determination to stand on his own once again... Donnie was always there for him... For the family...

There were so many times the thin little genius had spent days on end, including sleepless nights, fixing or inventing something new for his family, something to make them and their home more comfortable and safe... Even going as far as to risk his own well being to accomplish this... Shell, when they were only nine, they had a heating lamp to keep them warm during to cold nights the sewers provided them. The lamp had never worked all that well to begin with, so they were often found snuggling close to one another to stay warm at night. None of them knew that Donnie had been secretly gathering equipment from their walks in the sewers and studying the lamp in his spare time.

So, when the crappy lamp finally gave out one day, it was Donnie who would wake up in the middle of the night and work on the lamp in the cold dark lair, cutting and shocking his little hands as he worked. When the little genius did finally get the heat lamp working, his body gave out on him and he was ill for a few weeks because of the constant exposure to the cold on his small, cold blooded body.

Even when they were the size of normal human children, Donnie had been looking out for them in every way... Physically, Mentally and Emotionally...

Leo's heart clenched tightly in his chest every time he thought about hi second youngest brother, as it probably should... He couldn't remember a time where Donnie wasn't around to rescue him from the pain in his guarded heart... Somehow, the genius always knew when something was bothers him... And knew exactly how to make it better...

* * *

_"Leo?" _

_Said turtle was startled from his meditation as a soft voice reached him. He knew that voice anywhere, but the weakness and suffering that still lingered in their tone reminded him painfully of what they had just been threw a few days before..._

_'Outbreak Virus... Bishop... The Foot... The Monster...'_

_"Don? What are you doing up? You should be resting." Leo scolded, opening his eyes to see the olive toned turtle leaning up against his door frame, a purple blanket wrapped snuggly around his slightly shaking shoulders. He could still see the dark purple bags under his soft brown eyes, the too pale skin, and the thin layer of sweat that covered hi olive green skin._

_"Don't start the 'leader' thing with me Leo." Don said somewhat harshly, a faint trail of rage in his eyes. He shook his head, seemingly ridding himself of that emotion. "What's wrong." He demanded. A faint smile tugged at the corner of Leo's lips, typical Donnie, even when fighting a battle with his own mind, he still worried for his brothers and family. Why couldn't he be selfish for once?_

_"I'm fine Don." He said, uncrossing his legs and standing, holding in a wince at his stiff legs. He made his way towards Donnie, reaching out his hand. "Now, I think it's time that you-"_

_"No!" Don growled, cutting Leo off. "Your not alright! Every time I lay down I find myself meditating instead of sleeping! And every time I do, I can feel your pain that you keep trying to hide! I know how you truly feel Leo! This isn't the first damn time! Please... Please just talk to me..." He pleaded, a hint of guilt in his eyes from lashing out and snapping._

_It seemed he was still having a tuff time controlling is rapid changing emotions..._

_Guilt began to overwhelm Leo as he stared into the distressed eyes chocolate brown pools that belong to the brains of the family. Of course his kind spirited brother could feel his tortured soul, it was in his nature to care and he made sure he did it well. A soft sigh left Leo's lips before he pulled the still shivering terrapin against his plastron, providing as much warmth as his larger frame could give. He could feel Don's legs shaking. so he lifted the thin turtle up into his arms, ignoring the quiet protest the genius gave, and laid him down on his own bed._

_Before Donnie could utter a word, Leo also climbed into the bed, holding the purple branded turtle close as he covered them both with his navy blue blanket. With Don's un-mutated head tucked beneath his chin, and his thin but muscled form pressed against his own, Leo felt his worries slip away. Donnie was back... He was alive..._

_He was still Donnie..._

_"It's over Leo. It's gone and it's never coming back. Yu did everything you could to save me and it worked. I'm here Leo... I will always be here." Donnie mumbled against his plastron, nuzzling his head against him. "I love you Ni-sama."_

"I love you too Donnie."

* * *

Tears began to pool and sting in his eyes as he sat up, throwing the navy blue off his body and on to the floor beneath him. Today was exactly three months since he died, since their little band of mutants lost the special spark that kept them going... Since they lost something they rarely acknowledged properly or knew they had. Donnie was their hope... And now both were forever lost...

A growl left his slightly chapped lips as his apple green body shot off the bed, his hands finding his gear and slipped it on. Once geared up, Leo made his way to the Dojo he seemed bound to with all the time he spend in it. Practicing always made him forget about the pain in his heart at his failure. He had to be strong... For his last remaining brothers... Therefor, he couldn't cry... He couldn't break down and loose his hope... No matter what...

He was the leader... He may be leading a broken team, but that didn't mean that he could just drop the duty that was placed on his shoulders... Not before... Not now... Not ever...

Leo let his body slip into a ready stance before he began the movement of the various katas he practiced so often. It felt like he was in a trance. Half his mind was in a meditative-like state, while the other was focused on perfecting his continuous, yet accurate and deadly, movements.

What had made them do that? Why did they think that breaking into a high tech tower, the main base of operations for their strongest rivals, the foot, was a good plan? What, exactly, was going through their heads when they determined that the shredder needed to die? How could they truly believe it would be that easy?

* * *

_"Uhh... Guys?!" He heard Don's worried voice carry through the lair. The only room in their little home that could create that kind of loud echo was the lab, so Leo sheathed his katanas and made his way into Donatello's sanctuary._

_The first thing Leo noticed as he entered the room was the worried expression on his normally happy brother's face, his muscles tense from more than just hours and hours of work. There was also hints of anger and desperation in those deep chocolate brown eyes, a small amount a fear mixed in. Donnie almost never allowed any emotions to slip past his mask of calmness, so if he wasn't even bothering in hiding them, then something was definitely wrong. _

_Raph and Mikey entered the room not after Leo had, concern on both of their faces as they also seemed to have caught on to Donatello's mixed emotions. Gesturing to the seats next to his desk, Donnie motioned for them to take a seat, waiting until they had complied before speaking._

_"So, as you may or may not know, I have been working on hacking into the foot's systems for the past few days and I have just discovered that-"_

_"What? You've been hacking into the foot's database? Without my knowledge?" Leo cut in, a hint of hurt and disappointment lining his voice._

_"Yes." He stated simply, avoiding Leo's eyes. "Now may I-" He was cut off yet again._

_"Nice goin' gettin' in on their systems Don! Now we got 'em!" Raph exclaimed excitedly, sitting up in his seat more as though he was thoroughly interested. _

_"Raph! Don could have been caught! What would have happened if the traced him all the way back here to the lair?! Don, What were you thinking? I thought you were smarter than that!" Leo said angrily, his protective nature making him speak out. _

_"Do you really think that I wouldn't have thought about that? I have safety protocols on my computer that blocks out any one trying to hack in or trace my signal. The only one even remotely capable of getting past those is stockman, and he works for Bishop now, not Saki." Donnie snapped, irritation clear in his tone. "I know what I'm doing Leo. Now, may I finish what I was going to say before you two interrupted?" He slightly growled._

_"Go ahead" Leo responded for himself and Raph, feeling the guilt of his actions pool in the base of his stomach. _

_"Alright. So, a few hours ago I finally got into their mainframe, and I have been snooping around in there ever since. I just found some information about one of their floors, which is more like a gigantic warehouse within the tower. It is packed full of a large collection of explosives, guns, stealth equipment, and bio-hazardous materials. There is enough in there to blow the whole city sky high with one calculated attack! I read that they are planning on setting up the explosives along the outskirts of the city, then threatening the mayor to give up his control over the city and handing it over to Saki himself. Once that part is complete, he will have full access to all of the military equipment and troops they have kept on standby ever since the triceraton attack. From there he can begin to take over everything! We _cannot _let that happen."_

_The last sentence came out as a harsh growl while his chocolate brown eyes remained glued to his computer screen, typing furiously at the keys as he searched for any other bits of information._

_Ever since the Damio's son and Draco had sent them all to different dimensions, Leo had noticed that Donne was more protective over them and paranoid, always watching them and his own shell more closely than ever before. He knew what had happened to Donnie in the world he was sent to, and even though it chilled him to the bone to hear about what had transpired, he also knew that it was different and much more horrifying to see it and live through it._

_That experience had both mentally and emotionally scarred Donnie, that much was obvious, and it made the genius turtle extremely paranoid of any of the shredders plans. As much as Leo wanted to tell Donnie that he was probably over thinking it and that he was just being paranoid, Leo also had a bad feeling about the warehouse and what Donnie had discovered on its usage. Something was telling him to be wary and careful, but to also do it. _

_"Donnie... This ain't gonna- " It was Raph's turn to be cut off._

_"We _have _to do this." Donnie ground out tired and slightly angry eyes moving to meet up with Raphael's worried ones, a glare in place. _

_"Alright Don, We'll do it. But we're going to need a plan." Leo said, drawing all three sets of eyes towards him._

_I've already got one started, I just need your help in working out all of the kinks" He said as he reached into one of his various drawers and pulled out a large piece of paper with various diagrams and writing all over it. _

_The next seven hours were spent planning, another eight resting, and two preparing. They weren't going to take any chances, not with the stakes already being high enough. And definitely not on Leo's watch._

_If only he knew..._

* * *

A growl left his leaf green lips as he shifted into a stance, his body flowing through the motions e had practiced many times before, his eyes closed ad he pictured the times in which his brother was alive and well. All of the movements were quick and precise, gracefully allowing him to swat along the dojo's mats. However, his body was stiff, causing many of his strikes to falter and fail.

His katanas left their sheaths as he angrily began to strike the air, his moves becoming more sloppy after each slice.

He should have seen what Donnie had been planning all along! He should have realised that there was a small window of failure and that Donnie would automatically fill in that space with an extra back up plan, one that cost his own life! He should have taken Don's place! There was a reason that he was the leader! He was the one that was supposed to take the chances! To risk his life for the sake of his team and family! If Master Splinter was alive, then he would have been so disappointed! He was a failure!

The sound of his katanas clattering to the ground at his feet snapped him out of his trance. His skin was crawling, indicating that something or someone was watching. However, when his hawk-like eyes scanned the room, he couldn't find anyone or anything. He was alone. So why did it feel as though someone was standing right next to him.

Something cold pressed against his cheek and cause him to pull away quickly, startled by the sudden feeling. As much as his mind screamed for him to be wary and careful of the cold presence, his body and heart screamed for him to get closer, desperately trying to be near the vague familiarity it brought him.

Instead of doing either, Leo just stood there, his eyes continuously scanning the room, looking for something, anything to explain to him what was going on. In frustration, he closed his eyes, subconsciously slipping into a half meditative state. The longer he stayed like that, the more he noticed the purple figure next to him, slowly becoming more clear until the form of his deceased brother stood before him, smiling warmly like he used to do. Especially wen he knew that something was upsetting one of his brothers.

Startled, Leo opened his eyes, shocked to still be seeing his brother. It was like was in a dream, one he never wanted to awake from. The spiritual form of his brother moved closer, his body seemingly floating even though his feet were touching the ground and he was physically walking forward. It all seemed so fake, so ghost like, and that hurt Leo more than he would care to admit.

Soon, spirit Donnie was directly in front of him, the cold feeling on his shoulder telling him more of what Don was trying to do than actually watching the purple form place his hand there.

"D-Donnie?" Leo stuttered, his body shaking with emotion as tears stung his eyes.

The smile on said turtle's face grew, eyes twinkling with understanding and love. A second hand came forth, cradling Leo's cheek as his purple tinted, olive green thumb rubbed the side of his face gently. Finally, the tears came forth, flowing freely down his cheeks as though a dam had broken. He was horrified as they flowed though Don's hand and to the ground below, making him cry even harder.

"Donnie... I miss you... Why... Why?..." He cried, desperately wanting to touch and hold his brother close again.

The smile on Don's face grew even larger, if that was even possible at this point.

"Because I love you Ni-sama." Donnie's faint voice said, quietly echoing throughout Leo's fragile mind. "Live Leo... Live for me... Promise... Promise me..." With that, the cold sensation of Donnie being with him started to fade away along with his slightly transparent form.

His purple branded brothers final words echoing though his head, bringing him to his knees in sorrow and grief. If his brother had given his life just so his family would live, then Leo would be damn sure that he lived his life to the fullest.

"I promise little brother... I promise...

* * *

**Part one out of three, maybe four depending on what I choose.**

**Anyway, Hope you enjoyed! :D **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
